Home on the Booth's Ranch
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Bones goes to Booth's parents property with Booth and Parker for christmas. This was put up a while ago but i am re-writing it and getting it beta-ed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except Booths family I created them.

Bones sat at her desk tapping away at the keys of her computer. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Booth walk in until he was standing over her with her coat in his hand.

"Dinner time," he said as he pulled her chair away from the computer.

"Hey, I am not finished!" She tried to protest but Booth moved in front of her, hit save and turned back to her.

"No, you promised me dinner," he said as she sighed knowing that she had, and that there was no point trying to fight.

"Fine," she huffed as he pulled her out of her chair and helped her into her coat.

They went to the diner for dinner, Booth was making small talk but Bones knew there was something he wanted to ask her, "So how's your book coming?"

"Good," She took a sip of her coffee, "is their something on your mind Booth?"

"What makes you think there is something on my mind?" She raised one eyebrow and he sighed, "Okay, Bones how would you like to take three weeks off and come home with me, Christmas is coming up and Parker is coming with me and he wants you to come too, he said he hasn't seen you in forever and he misses you." Bones eyes grew twice their normal size and she swallowed again.

"I… I have to work, and I wouldn't want to intrude on your family get together."

"Bones, Parker really wants you to come; I really want you to come." He gave her a nervous smile that Bones just could not say no to.

"Fine," Booth's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"You are not going to regret this!" Booth said as his smile grew wider.

Bones shook her head laughing softly, "We'll see about that."

Bones woke early and had a shower. A towel wrapped around her body, she headed to the kitchen to put some coffee on when there was a knock on the door. The clock read 6o'clock.

"Doors open," she called as she headed for her bedroom.

"Bones, what don't you understand about locking your door!?" Booth exclaimed as he enter her apartment.

"I'm just getting dressed there's coffee on so make yourself at home," she ignored his comment and continued getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of figure hugging jeans and a tight fitting blue button down shirt, grabbed her make up bag, moisturizer, socks, boots and brush and headed out to her living room.

"Hi," he said slightly taken back by her appearance. She had no makeup on, her hair was still damp and un-brushed, she was bare foot, and she looked hot! "Looking good" he smiled.

"Good morning," she completely ignored the later part of his greeting. He handed her a travel mug full of coffee.

"You nearly ready?" he asked. She nodded her head taking a large gulp of coffee. She quickly ran her brush through her hair a couple of times before flicking her head forward, Booth chuckled at her as she scooped up her hair into a messy ponytail.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Nothing, continue getting ready, we have to pick up Parker on the way." She pulled on her socks then her boots and put a bit of moisturizer on her hand before rubbing it into her face. She picked up her coffee, and stood up. "Ready"

She grabbed her handbag and went to grab her suitcase but Booth got there first. "I can do it my self," she huffed but he just smiled.

"I know" he replied as he headed out the door; she followed him locking the door on the way out.

Booth opened the passenger's side door for Bones, he helped her in, and he closed the door, and put her suitcase in the trunk with his.

They drove in silence to Rebecca's house. Brennan waited in the car as Booth went to the door.

"Seeley, I've packed all his things in these three bags, clothes in the Thomas one, toys in the Mr. Squiggles one and essentials in the dinosaur one. He has his Game boy and other things to do in the car in his school bag, and…" Rebecca noticed Bones sitting in the car, "what is she doing here?" Booth looked over hi shoulder.

"Bones is coming with us, she was going to be all alone for Christmas, all the squints are going away and she was going to work all holidays so I asked her to come." Booth explained.

Rebecca had been jealous of Bones since the day they met.

"Seeley, I have a right to know who Parker is interacting with."

"Rebecca, it's Bones, I didn't think it'd be a problem, Parker interacts with her all the time."

"Booth I don't want him getting to close to her," Rebecca said but Booth just shook his head, "what if she leaves?"

"What if your boyfriend leaves? Parkers still aloud to get close to him, and he might leave." Booth defended Bones as Rebecca gave a defeated sigh.

"I'll go get him," Rebecca sighed again as she went into the house and a moment later Parker appeared at the door.

"Daddy!" Parker cried running towards Booth. Booth smiled as he picked up his son, kissed cheek

"Hey kid, how are you?" He greeted him. Parker smiled, he looked past his father to the car.

"Dr. Bones!" he chimed fidgeting so his father would put him down, he ran over to the car, and opened the door. "Hi, Dr. Bones" Bones smiled at the little boy.

"Hi Parker how are you?"

"Good, I brought my Game boy, so we can play." Parker said but Bones just looked confused.

"I don't know what that means?" She said as Booth appeared next to Parker.

"Daddy she doesn't know what a Game boy is," Parker said, looking shocked.

"You'll have to show her later then wont you?" Booth laughed. Parker nodded furiously, as Booth helped his son into the back seat of the car dropping his school bag onto the seat next to him and helping him buckle his seat belt. He put the rest of the bags in the trunk they headed off on their long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Home on the Booth's Ranch

Cinderella2122

Authors Note: I'm sorry i thought i uploaded this ages ago! I will make sure i didn't upload it to anyother story i have done that before LOL Well i hope you'll enjoy this!

Chapter 2

They had been driving for half an hour when Parker finally broke the silence.

"Daddy," he said sweetly.

Booth turned his head to his son before turning back to the road. "Yes Parker?" he asked.

"Why do girls always act stupid?" Parker asked as Booth smiled at his son.

"What do you mean kiddo?"

"Well last week at school Brandy and I were playing on the swings, and she fell off. So I helped her up, like you taught me and then she kissed my cheek. That was stupid cause she'll give me Cooties." He said sounding disgusted, Bones smirked at the little boy.

"Parker, Brandy kissed you because she has a crush on you," Booth explained as Parker screwed up his nose.

"But I don't have a crush on her, I like… Someone else" he blushed and Booth laughed.

"Well you be a gentleman and let her down gently." Booth smiled.

Parker nodded and went back to his game. After several minutes, he piped up again. "Daddy?"

"Yes Parker,"

"Do you have a crush on Dr. Bones?" Booth gasped and Bones coughed on the coke she had just taken a sip of. "Because, you are always nice to her, mum said that she's a slut. Daddy what's a slut?" He asked eyes full of innocence. Booth was fuming and Bones looked hurt.

"That is a nasty name that your mother shouldn't have used, did she say this to you?" Booth asked, but Parker shook his head.

"She said it to Captain Fantastic; I was supposed to be in bed."

"Well it is not a nice thing to say, it hurt Bones feelings." Booth said as he glanced at a sad looking Parker and a hurt looking Bones.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bones," Parker said almost crying.

"It's ok Parker you didn't say it." Bones said gently.

Several hours later they pulled up in front of a large house. Parker grew more restless but Booth was just happy he was back and Bones was nervous as all hell.

"You ready kiddo?" Booth asked. Parker nodded his head furiously as Booth turned to Bones, "You ready?"

"No time like now." She smiled nervously.

Booth laughed "It's there's no time like the present." But Bones just glared at him.

"Whatever, lets go." She said.

Booth and Bones got out the car, and Booth helped Parker out of his car seat. They walked up the driveway to the front door and Booth pushed the door bell.

"Seeley," a tiny brown haired woman practically yelled as the door swung open.

"Hi mum," Booth said as she pulled him into a warm hug.

"You're to skinny, you don't eat enough," She turned to Parker, "Parker, you are so big," she picked up the little boy, hugging him tightly.

"Grandma," he hugged her back, "Guess what, Dr. Bones doesn't know what a Game boy is." The woman put down her grandson and turned to Bones.

"Well hello dear, I'm Julie, Seeley told me he was bringing his partner but I never thought you would be this beautiful." Julie smiled at Bones who blushed but smiled softly.

"Thank you Mrs. Booth, I'm Temperance Brennan." She held out her hand but Julie pulled her into a hug, Bones tensed up and half-hugged Julie back.

"Please call me Julie, come on in and meet the family," Julie said as she walked back into the house. Booth put his hand on the small of Bones' back and guided her into the house as Parker shot past them to go find his cousins.

Booth bent down until his lips were at her ear." You'll be fine," he whispered, his breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her body. They made their way through the house into the lounge room were there were a bunch of people sitting around talking.

"Temperance this is my husband Nick," Temperance smiled at the man who smiled back. "And my daughters Lisa-Marie and her husband Cory, and Hannah and her husband Brent, their kids are around somewhere, and the rest of the family should be arriving in the next few days."

After introductions, Julie left to make coffees and Booth and the other men went out the back to see what the kids were doing.

"So Temperance, you and Seeley?" Hannah asked, but Bones laughed.

"We're not in a sexual relationship, we work together," She explained but Hannah looked confused.

"Seeley brought another FBI agent home?" Hannah asked.

Bones shook her head, "I'm not FBI I'm a Forensic Anthropologist, I work at the Jeffersonian. We're partners."

Hannah and Lisa looked at each other.

"Seeley's never brought a partner here before, you must be special." Lisa stated but Bones just shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyway, tell us about yourself, apart from work what else do you do?"

"I am an author, I write murder mystery novels," Bones replied and now Hannah and Lisa were intrigued.

"My daughter Lara is into murder mystery novels, she is completely obsessed with this author. She wants to be just like her, and she is even studying forensic science at collage." Lisa smiled proudly.

"Is she enjoying it?" Bones asked.

"Yes I think so. She should be here in a couple of minutes she sent me a message saying she wasn't far away," Lisa explained, just as they heard the front door bang closed.

"Knock, Knock," said the voice of a young woman, seconds later a tall blond girl walked into the lounge room loaded down with a duffle bag, large handbag, book bag, and a pull along suitcase. "Hi, mum," she smiled at Lisa, as she dumped all of her bags in the middle of the room, "Aunty Hannah," she smiled as turned to Bones and her jaw dropped. "You're… You're… Oh My God," Lara managed to say as she seemed to have an anxiety attack while the 3 women looked on confused. Lara took a deep breath and started again, "You're Dr. Temperance Brennan" She paused "and you're sitting in my grandparents' living room," she took another deep breath.

"You know who this is?" Hannah asked looking confused as she pointed at Bones.

"Yeah, I love her books. I've read them all I'm waiting for the next I am dying to read it," Lara said looking at Bones. "Don't you remember uncle Seeley sent me the first one for Christmas a couple of years ago?" Lara said to Lisa.

"That's right," Lisa remember as Lara turned back to Bones.

"Sorry that was rude. I'm Lara, and sorry it's just that I'm a big fan," Lara explained as she pulled a book out of her book bag, "I'm reading it for the fourth time."

"Wow, I'm glad you liked it. You're uncle Seeley sent it to you?" Bones asked

Lara nodded. "Yes I mentioned reading the blurb of it, but I couldn't afford the books, and the library at school didn't have it, so he bought it for me. I have been obsessed ever since, I'm actually studying forensic science at school. I'm going into entomology, I don't know why but I've always liked biology, and bugs." Lara said smiling at Bones.

"I have a friend who works with me at the Jeffersonian who is an entomologist. If you like I could ask him to meet you the next time your in Washington," Bones offered.

Lara's smile grew wider "That would be awesome thank you! Anyway not wanting to sound rude or anyway, but what brings you to my grandparents house?" Lara asked

"I came with your uncle Seeley," Bones smiled.

"You mean you're uncle Seeley's squint!? He never told me your real name just Bones." Lara was shocked "that wasn't nice, remind me to beat him,"

Bones laughed at her." He calls me and my team squints, he always has. I didn't get it at first but apparently it's because we squint at things," Lara nodded as Julie walked into the room with a tray full of coffees.

"Lara you're here, oh good and have you met Temperance." Julie asked but the women just burst out in laughter. "What?" Julie asked confused.

"Nothing mum," Hannah said with a smile.

"Well Lauren just called she said that Brad and Karla are working late and Grace missed her flight so her and Benny are coming over as soon as they're ready and the others will meet them here."

"Awesome," said Lara, "Uncle Brad and Aunty Karla are both professors at the local college." Lara explained to Bones, "and Lauren, Benny, my brother and sister and a couple of other family members have a band, I used to be in the school band with them but then I graduated. The music department joke that it should be called the Booth Band." The women laughed.

Several minutes later, the boys came back in followed by a bunch of kids.

"Dr. Bones, these are my cousins," Parker said as he stood on his tippy toes to talk to one of his taller cousins, "see I told you she was pretty." Bones blushed softly and smiled at the kids, Parker ran up to her and jumped on her lap, "that one is George," he pointed at a tall boy with hair like Zack's before he cut it, only darker. "That ones Nathanial," Nathanial was a fairly tall boy not quite as tall as George was but still fairly tall with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, these seemed to be a family trait. "That is Nakita," he pointed at a tall and skinny girl, with bright blond hair and those deep brown eyes, though hers were framed in squared purple glasses. "And That is Carlie," Carlie was the smallest of them all except for Parker, her short layered hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she wore a Twisted Sister shirt which she had cut up Kat Von D style a pair of ripped blue jeans and a pair of cherry Doc Martin boots. Bones smiled at them.

"Hi," She smiled at the kids as Lara continued on with there conversation. Parker sat with her for about ten minutes before he, and his cousins ran off again. Soon after the door crashed shut again.

"Grandma, we're here," a young voice called down the hall, then young girl and boy walked into the lounge room, "Hello all," she said before turning to Bones, "Hi, I'm Lauren you must be Temperance, Grandma told me you were here," the boy standing next to her smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Ben nice to meet you," he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you too," Bones smiled.

Booth who sat on her other side gave his nephew a smile, "Hi Benny,"

Benny's cheeks flushed and he glared at his uncle. "Uncle Seeley, it's Ben," he said but Booth laughed at his nephew's embarrassment.

"Sorry, how's school?" Booth asked.

"Schools good I got picked to play in the band the school is submitting to Battle of the bands, though so did half the family," Benny said as he smiled and turned to Bones, "I'm a guitarist, you should here me play I'm good." Everyone laughed except Bones.

"Yeah and modest to," Booth said causing everyone to laugh again.

"I am good, "Benny said. "We should get a jam session going, do you play anything Temperance?" Benny asked

"No" Bones said as she shook her head.

"Oh come on Bones, I'm not sure about you playing anything but I know you can sing. Remember at the diner, just after your dad turned up again, you asked me about that song Keep on Trying. And the time just before your fridge blew up when we were singing Hot Blooded," Booth said but Bones blushed deeply, "This woman can sing. She just doesn't sing around strangers."

"I don't see any strangers do you Seeley?" Lisa asked. Booth shook his head as Lara smiled.

"Good, so what songs do you know Temperance?" Lara asked politely.

"You can call me Tempe," she said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Well Tempe what songs do you know?" Lara asked again.

Bones sighed in defeat, and shrugged, "I suppose 'Sentimental heart' I guess I'm okay at that"

Lara smiled and bounced lightly in her seat "As in She & Him?" She asked excitedly. Bones nodded her head as Lara continued, "I love that song, we totally have to do it together, but first you and Uncle Seeley can sing that song together the Keep on Trying song and he can play it on guitar."

"Let's move this shindig to the games room." Booth called as he hoisted Bones out of her chair, and guided her down the hall behind his mother who was cheering them on. Booth sat down on a stool and picked up one of the many guitars in the room, he pulled Bones down onto the stool next to him. He tuned up and then spoke.

"You ready?" she looked terrified, he smiled "you'll be fine." He started to strum and nodded her in, "I've been thinking bout all the times you told me."

The room erupted in applause and cheers when the song came to an end, Booth stood and took a, very dopey looking bow, and held out his hand to Bones, she accepted and took a very structured and perfectly poised bow. Just as little blond head connected with her leg, she smiled and he held his arms up, she took a deep breath and picked him up settling him on her hip. Parker planted a big kiss on her cheek and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Parker."

* * *

I hope you like it Please R&R and have a great day ;)

JJ:P


	3. Chapter 3

Home on the Booth's Ranch

Cinderella2122

Chapter 3

It was 7'o'clock when they sat down for dinner. Bones sat in between Parker and Benny at the large oak table as Parker chattered away to her about school.

"And Rosie said that Mrs. Markham knows everything, and then I said nah! And then she said oh yeah and I said yeah, my daddy's friend Dr. Bones, she knows everything. But Rosie didn't believe me so I showed her the magazine you were in, cause daddy gave it to me, and then she believed me." Parker said with a smile as Bones smiled back at him

"That's very nice of you Parker, but I don't know everything," Bones said but Parker laughed at her.

"It's ok Dr. Bones, you know lots of things, and I bet you know more things than my daddy," Parker said and Bones giggled softly.

"Not more things Parker, just different things," Booth interrupted, from his seat across the table, before Bones had the chance to say anything back to Parker. Bones smiled across at Booth, he smiled back and they kept their eye contact for maybe a moment to long.

Later that night Booth was showing Bones where she would be sleeping, "So Bones, you get my old room," he said as he pushed open the first door in the upstairs hall. The room was painted blue with baseball and basket ball trophies perched on shelves all over the room. In the middle of the room was a king single bed with a trunk at the foot of the bed. There was a night stand to the left of the bed and a chest of drawers to the right of the bed. Bones smiled as she looked around the room, "to turn the light on and off you just have to clap." Booth said as she was still looking around.

"Why would I clap?" Bones asked

"It's called a clapper Bones they were popular a while back, got it for my birthday one year."

"That's just stupid" Bones said

Booth glared at her for a moment, "If you need anything I'm just next door."

"Okay Booth. Goodnight," she said. Booth bid her good night and left.

Bones changed into her night ware, which consisted of a pair of track pants and a FBI shirt Booth had got her for her birthday. She was brushing her hair when, there was a knock at her door, she opened it expecting to see Booth but instead stood in front of her was Lara.

"Tempe, we have this tradition here in this house," Lara said

"What is that?" Bones asked, looking confused.

"First night here we, the older girls that is, have a slumber party, with manicures, mud packs and girl talk. So me and the others talked about it and we want you to join us." Lara explained. Bones thought for a moment, "It'll be fun trust me, and we don't ask just anyone to these little get togethers." Lara laughed.

"Ok," Bones said, "and do I need to bring anything?"

"A brush, any good CD's you have and you're pillow and blanket." Lara said.

Bones rushed around and gathered the items then she and Lara headed down the hall. Lara knocked three times on the door, then kicked the bottom of the door twice and tapped each side of the wall once. Lara then turned to Bones, "you have to put this on." She said as she handed her a blindfold.

"Why?" Bones asked, truly curious.

"Because it's a secret meeting, you of all people know that to observe one in their natural habitat you must first blend with the culture," Lara smiled

"The act of observing disrupts the observed, which ruins the test, but if not tested then it cannot be proven." Bones countered as Lara laughed.

"Touché," Lara said as she handed Bones the blindfold, "put it on," Bones sighed but obliged to the request. Lara knocked on the door one more time before opening it, and leading Bones in and they sat her down on something soft.

"You, Dr. Temperance Brennan, are about to be inducted into the Secret Society for Young Booth Women, do not diss the name we didn't make it up, we were induced ourselves." Bones recognised the voice it wasn't Lara but Grace, Ben's big sister, and she could smell cinnamon and vanilla, "Do you Dr. Temperance Brennan promise to uphold the secrecy of this society, from even the closest of Booth men?"

Bones thought to herself, "you don't actually have a choice; it's a secret society you're supposed to keep it a secret." Lara whispered

"Yes I do," Bones said, as Lara smiled

"On behalf of the founders of this sisterhood, Elizabeth and Gabrielle Booth, we induce you to the sisterhood, now put your hand over your heart," Grace said. Bones did this, she figured she might as well play into their game, "and repeat after me, En Avont."

"En Avont," Bones repeated and with these words, Lara pulled off the blindfold, revealing a room full of scented candles, the girls quickly blew out the candles and turned on the light.

"Stupid rule Grandma has, no candles in the bedrooms, we have the one exception, which is during the induction ceremony" said Grace, who had arrived just after dinner was finished.

"Now let the fun begin," Lauren said as she switched on the CD player, Lara grabbed a box out from under the bed, and Grace arranged a bunch of cushions in a circle on the floor and they all sat down on the cushions.

"So do the younger kids know about this?" Bones asked

Grace smiled at her, "No, you're not told until the night of our sixteenth birthday. We always have a family get together for birthdays, usually you are dragged out of bed, at exactly midnight, and induced, and it's been in the family for six generations."

After smearing their faces with a green avocado mix, which Lauren, the future beauty therapist had made, they started painting each other's nails, Bones was a little standoff-ish at first but soon settled into the girly chit chat listening to what the girls had to say, laughing and making comments when appropriate, and observing their interactions with each other.

"So, Tempe," Grace said eventually, "you and uncle Seeley gonna get together anytime soon, we'd love to have you in the family." Bones chocked on the sip of brightly coloured mocktail, she didn't exactly know what was in it.

"Booth and I!? No, we're just…" she stuttered, unusually her emotions could be kept under wraps but in this setting, it was unusually hard. "We're just partners… friends, that's all."

"Whatever… but you know that whatever is said in this room stays in this room, it's ok if you like him in a less then professional way, I mean we've all been there," Grace said and the other two girls laughed.

"Seriously you should jump for it," Lara said cheerfully.

"He told me he likes you a lot." Grace continued, "He even told me why he left Cam, and it wasn't because she got into danger."

"Yeah he knows you can look out for your self, hell as I'm told you could beat the crap out of Mike Tyson, without him even getting one hit. He knows you can do it, he just likes to look out for you, even though he knows you don't need it, he does, and he needs to be your knight in shinning armour." Grace explained but Bones laughed.

"Knight in standard issue FBI body armour," she said softly, "that's what my friend Angela says."

"I like the sound of this Angela person, she seems smart," said Lara nodding, "No seriously, we have known you a day and you have already been induced, it took Rebecca…" Lara paused and looked at Grace and Lauren.

Grace thought back, "actually Rebecca was never induced." Bones couldn't help smiling just a little.

"Well you see you can only be apart of this society, with the odd exception, from the day you turn sixteen to the day you turn twenty-one." Lara continued noticed the amused looked on Bones' face, "You are one of those odd exceptions because we like you."

"I am very flattered." Bones laughed

Half an hour later Bones sat looking terrified into the mirror, "I can't believe I let you do this," she said looking at the foil in her hair.

"Don't worry, my boyfriends mum is a hairdresser, she taught me everything, you'll hopefully meet him in the next couple of days," Grace said as she finished putting foil into Lara's newly dyed hair.

"After the dye is done I'll teach you how to braid, it looks awesome," Lara said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is totally gonna be your colour," Lauren said from her seat on the bed with a big bowl of candy.

"You girls are going to be the death of me, and I've only known you one day. Angela would be having a field day with this." Bones laughed nervously.

When the timer went off, Grace rinsed the dye out of Bones hair and then rinsed her own hair, while the others washed it out of theirs. Grace took the hair dryer and dried Bones' hair, next she picked up a set of curling iron and set to work. All the mirrors were covered so none of them could see their finished product quite yet. They all stood in front of the bathroom mirror and counted to three before ripping down the curtain, they each had three coloured streaks through their hair; Graces were Green, her favourite colour it stood out really well against her platinum blond hair. Lara's streaks were Purple, her favourite colour and the colour of the little purple butterfly she had tattooed on her back. Laurens were Pink to go with her bubbly personality, and the streaks in Bones hair were electric blue to match her eyes, They sat down and started teaching Bones how to braid.

"That's right just a little bit of hair," Grace told her.

"So, do you have a boyfriend at the moment? I mean if you're not into Uncle Seeley, then there must be someone else I mean come on you're gorgeous," Lara said dramatically.

"Thank you Lara, but no, there is nobody," Bones said.

Grace noticed the fact that Bones was getting uncomfortable. "So Chris should be coming down in the next couple of days, he was just spending a little time with his family, then he was coming here for Christmas, and we're going there for New Years." Grace said shifting the focus from Bones to her.

"That's lovely, he sound like a very nice guy." Bones smiled at Grace. Lauren laughed, and Grace shot her a nasty look.

"Just because mum and dad don't approve of the tattoos and piercings, doesn't mean he's not a nice guy." Grace growled at Lauren who just smirked at her big sister.

"Tattoos have cultural meaning in most civilizations throughout history and today." Bones said

The girls smiled. "Try telling our parents that," Grace said.

Bones smiled at them, wishing her parents had been there to object to things like that.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you like it! R&R

JJ:P


	4. Chapter 4

Home on the Booth's Ranch

Cinderella2122

Chapter 4

The next morning at nine, the bedroom door creaked open just a little, and Parker poked his little head round the door. Bones was still asleep as Parker crept into the room and stood next to the bed. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open and came to rest on Parker.

"Hi, Parker," she yawned, "What are you doing in here?"

"Daddy told me to come in and wake you up, but you weren't in Daddy's old room." Parker said Bones quietly got up. They snuck out of the room, being careful not to wake the other girls.

Parker took her hand as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She was still in her oversized pyjamas as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the smell of pancakes drifted from the kitchen. Parker led Bones to the kitchen and stopped at the door, Booth turned to look at them and dropped the bowl filled with batter he was holding.

"Bones, your hair… Oh my It's…" Booth stuttered as Bones looked at him curiously, "It's blue."

"Only some of it is blue Booth." Bones corrected him

"Why Bones? Why is it blue?" Booth asked confused.

"Well I was being entertained by Lara, Lauren and Grace, and they decided to colour their hair, and they asked me if I wanted mine done too. So I thought it would be interesting, and Angela is always telling me to jump." Bones laughed.

"Some how I doubt she meant dying your hair blue." Booth said.

"You don't like it?" Bones said. Booth saw the hurt on her face and suddenly realized how it might have sounded.

"Oh no, Bones, I think it looks hot!" Booth said quickly, "and that's just not something that you would usually do; you've been corrupted by my nieces," he laughed.

Bones smiled, he liked it. She wasn't quite sure why it meant so much to her for him to like it, whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Corrupted? I have not been corrupted; I have merely changed my hair." Bones fought back

"I'm sorry Bones, your hair is lovely. Would you like some pancakes?" Booth said, changing the subject: it was too early even for him to start bickering. She nodded yes as Booth bent down and picked up the bowl from the floor.

"You might wanna make some more batter," She teased with a smile and Booth couldn't help but smile back.

Later that day Bones sat on her bed holding her phone in her hands. She dialled the ever so familiar number belonging to her best friend Angela Montenegro.

"Bren sweetie, hi," Angela said as she answer the phone.

"Hello Angela,"

"What can I do you for Bren? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine I was just checking in."

"So Bren tell me have you jumped yet?"

"I put blue streaks in my hair, does that count?" Bones asked.

Angela gasped on the other end of the line, "Blue streaks? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am very serious, Booth said it looks hot. But blue is a cool colour."

"Bren I want photo's now!" Angela squealed.

"What, don't you believe me?"

"I believe you, I just wanna see it!"

"Fine give me a sec," Bones pulled the phone away from her ear and took a few photo's of her hair from different angles, and sent them too her friend. A few minutes later Bone's ears were blown out by Angela's squeal.

"It's blue!" Angela squealed even louder.

"You said you believed me." Bones said confused.

"Oh I did but this is wow! Booth's right it does look hot!" Angela agreed.

"Thank you I guess, well I better go, everyone is down stairs. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie, have fun, and Bren…" Angela trailed off

"Yes Ange?"

"Try to let them in Bren, Booth and his family; it'll be good for you." Angela advised

"Okay, bye Ange" Bones said as she hung up the phone.

"What's that meant to mean" Bones said aloud as she threw on a pair of jeans and a pretty blue top. She brushed her hair and teeth then headed back down stairs.

The older members of the Booth family were all sat in the lounge room talking when Bones came in. She looked around until she located Booth and headed over to sit by him, but there were no seats, apparently more of the Booth clan had shown up.

"Hey Bones, how's Angela?" Booth asked she sat down on the arm of his chair.

'It's awfully loud for little lounge room' Bones thought.

"She's good, she got me to send her pictures of my hair then promptly squealed, I don't think she believed me that it was blue?" Bones said, still sounding a bit confused

"Probably not Bones, it's not usually your style." Booth said

"True, so did I miss anything while I was other while occupied?" Bones asked.

"Otherwise Bones, not other while, and not much, Grace and Lauren's parents arrived, and as did my sister Kelley, and her family."

"Okay which ones are they?" Bones asked as Booth smiled at her.

"Hey, Kelley," Booth shouted. A short slim woman, with dark hair and dark brown Booth eyes, walked over to them. "Kelley this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you Temperance," Kelley smiled.

* * *

I just want to take this time to say thankyou to everyone who has being reading this story. Those who have reviewed. And those who have subscribed to this story! I really appreciate all the support!

JJ:P


	5. Chapter 5

Home on the Booth's Ranch

Cinderella2122

Chapter 5

**_AN: I would just like to thank a few people who have been with me since the beginning of this story. Leoshunny1985 Ilovemclife Csimesser1 LaVieBoheme76. I would also like to thank my gorgeous BETA XxBbeMinexX!_**

"Who's that woman who came with uncle Seeley?" Nakita asked just after an argument about whether No Doubt was a decent band or needed to be packed in a box and sent to the bottom of the ocean then have the titanic dropped on it.

"That's Dr. Temperance Brennan," Lara said to her little sister.

"Oh is she Uncle Seeley's girlfriend?" Nakita asked.

Lara shook her head, "No"

"Why not?" Nakita asked

"Don't know, they obviously have feelings for each other, we just have to find a way to get them to realize it." Lara explained.

"Operation Hook Up is now officially in preparation." Grace smiled

Bones sat on the swing out the back of the house, in the back corner of the garden. It had been a big couple of days and she needed some alone time. She just sat there thinking when suddenly the swing started to move. The wind blew on her back and she caught the whiff of a scent that she would know anywhere, Booth. She smiled and laughed softly as she swung her legs slightly as he pushed her.

"What are you doing out here Bones?" he asked as he pushed her higher but she slowed herself down.

"I just needed to get away for a bit. You're family is lovely but it's big," Bones smiled, as Booth pushed her slightly higher.

Lara and Bella had hidden round the corner from the swing watching the partners. They had decided they would take it in turns to trail the partners for operation Hook Up. Lara took her Hip Top from her pocket and instant messaged Grace, their self-proclaimed leader.

'Red Dragon wants to get away from the clan.' Lara texted Grace

Later that evening they all retreated to the den to recap on the days events.

Grace opened up her touch screen laptop and looked at the group, which consisted of Lara and Bella, "Okay, what do we know?" Grace asked.

"Dr. Brennan is a vegetarian, she told us earlier you remember," Lara was the first to speak.

Grace nodded and made note.

"She is not used to so many people," Bella noted, "I can tell by the way, she tends to tense slightly when there's too many people." Bella smiled

"Oh" Lara shouted, "We can babysit Parker, give them some time alone to just get out the house for a night." Lara excitedly, "and uncle Seeley told me about this restaurant in town that he really wants to go to and I bet there's even a movie out they could go see."

Smiles has spread across the three girls faces, they had a plan.

"Uncle Seeley," Lara said sweetly walking over to Booth and sat on the chair beside him.

"Yes, Lara," Booth asked.

"I've noticed Dr. Brennan has been a little overwhelmed, is she coping with everything?" Lara smiled but Booth looked confused.

"Um… yeah she's ok, well there are a lot of people but she's ok, I think." Booth managed to say, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just thought I really need some extra cash I want a new microscope, by the way. So I thought that if you needed anyone to babysit Parker, I only charge five bucks an hour until eleven and eight bucks an hour after that." Lara smiled again.

Booth laughed at his niece. "You know what I might take you up on that, I have been dying to try that restaurant I told you about."

"Good, I'm sure Dr. Brennan would love that, I've herd they have an exquisite selection of Vegetarian options." Lara said as her smile grew wider

"Thanks kiddo," Booth said as he got up and went to find Bones.

Bones was laid down on her bed, in the guest room, with her laptop; Mr. Booth had graciously connected it to the wireless internet. Bones opened her IM page began typing.

Bones Says: Hey Ange,

Jack's Girl says: Hey Bren, how are you sweetie?

Bones says: Things are good, there are just a lot of them, but his nieces are so nice, one of his nephews is a bit creepy though; he keeps looking at me and follows me around.

Jack's Girl says: Awe someone has acquired an admirer. That is so sweet!

Bones says: The last 'admirer' I 'acquired' stalked me.

Jack's Girl: Oh relax Bren, he's just a kid.

Bones says: Yeah, oh his niece Lara, is apparently a big fan, she is interested in entomology.

Jack's Girl says: Really well you should get her up here some time, I'm sure Hodgins would love to share a bit of his wisdom.

Bones says: I think she'd love that, could ask Hodgins if he'd mind showing her around and then I will try to get her up, she's a good kid.

Jack's girl says: I will ask him now he just walked into the room.

Bones says: Thanks Ange

Jacks Girl says: Hi Dr. Brennan, I would love to show Booth's niece around the lab, it's nice to know some people appreciate bugs and slime.

Bones says: Thank you so much Hodgins.

Bones and Angela talk bit more before saying their goodbyes. She has finishing writing latest book and was reading it for the forth time. The dedication was written too so all she needed to do now was print it. She unplugged the power cable from the side of her laptop, and was collecting all her stuff together when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," She called and Booth walked in and stood near her, "Booth, what can I do for you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well I thought, maybe we could get out of here tonight. I figure you could do with some time out and I know Lara needs a bit of cash so we got a baby sitter for Parker." Booth said.

"Why don't you just ask your mum, I'm sure she'll do it for free?" Bones asked puzzled.

"I know, but Lara is a sweet kid, and she wants a new microscope, but there is no way she will just accept the money so this works." Booth laughed.

Bones nodded, "Ok, then we'll go out tonight, but first, I need to print off this. It's my book I need to send it A.S.A.P; my publisher has been pressuring me. And I just finished it." Bones said as Booth smiled at her.

"Printers down stairs in the study," Booth said.

Bones eyes grew wide, "No I meant I'll go to a printing store and get it printed there." She explained but Booth shook his head.

"Don't be silly, I'll ask dad if you would like, but you can use it." Booth protested and Bones let out a sigh.

"Fine but take me to a store, I want to get some ink and paper that I am insisting on, this is like 500 pages long." Bones sighed again; Booth laughed and shook his head.

"Come on bones," he placed his hand in the small of her back, it just felt natural to both of them to walk like this, and they headed down stairs. He guided her into the study where his father sat. "Hey dad, could bones print her new book?"

"I'll buy the ink and paper, it's just I have a publisher and an agent breathing down my throat." Bones cut in

"Neck Bones, they're breathing down you're neck." Booth corrected her but she looked at him.

"Whatever, I'm really sorry about the inconvenience sir." Bones said as both Booth men laughed.

"Please call me Nick, and it is definitely not an inconvenience." Nick smiled at her, "you're practically part of the family."

"Thank you Nick," Bones smiled.

"Thanks dad, we'll be back." Booth smiled at his dad, as he guided Bones out the door.

An hour later they were back from the store, Booth had insisted on carrying everything, so his arms where loaded with bags, and a box. She opened the door for him and tried once again to take some of the bags off him. "Bones would you just accept that I am carrying it," he huffed and Bones rolled her eyes.

"You are so…" She was rudely interrupted by a perky voice from behind them.

"Incredibly sexy," the voice said and Booths eyes went wide.

"Oh no," he whispered, "Kia, what are you doing here?" He said as the perky blond bombshell walked over to them.

"Well, Katie Bugden, you remember her right? Well she saw you at the store, and of course she called Kevin, who called Bonny who got all excited and called me to tell me you were back, so here I am. I missed you Seeley." She added the last bit in a lustful tone. Bones just stood there feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um… yeah, Kia, well I'd like you to meet my fiancé Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Bones said, a little shocked but she decided to go along with Booth. She held out her hand, but Kia just looked from Brennan's face to her hand and back again.

"No ring?" Kia noticed and Bones looked at her hand.

"Oh damn you see I was playing in the mud with Parker, you know Parker right Seeley's son, and took it off, I must have left it in the bathroom, it's an incredibly new development, still not quite used to the ring." Bones smiled sweetly and she slipped her hand in Booth's giving it a quick squeeze. She lent up and kissed his jaw softly, "I'm gonna go grab my ring, and get started on that printing." She said as she walked into the house.

"Bye honey," Booth gave Bones a seductive smile before turning back to Kia. "Sorry Kia, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I… I… Just thought I'd pop around, you know you can do so much better." Kia stuttered. His eyes flashed anger, and Kia stepped back, "well tell your mum I said hi, see you around Seeley."

Booth walked into the study where bones sat alone; connecting her laptop to the printer. He stood at the door just watching her as she worked. After several minutes, the printer was running and sheet after sheet was sliding out the end.

"All done?" He asked and she looked up at him and nodded.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not long, so who'd you dedicate this one to?" He smiled but she shook her head.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," She teased.

"No peaking," She said playfully as she steered him from the room and Booth smiled at her.

"So what we are doing tonight?"

* * *

_**Well what did you think?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**JJ:P**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, everyone, I know it's been a while since I have updated. I'm really sorry I have been lazy n had bad writers block! Hope you like this instalment and big thank you to my new Beta XBeMineX. ****Thank you Gloria you are an angel! I love you so much right now! Everybody around of applause for my angel of a BETA Gloria *crowd applauds and screams* **

**A/N2: Sorry i just realized that i hadn't uploaded chapter 6 which i have had, BETA-ED and all for a while now so this is Chapter 6 and what i could wright of Chapter 7 so enjoy.**

* * *

Bones was in her room dressing for their night on the town when she heard a knock at the door; she quickly zipped up the side zip to her dress, a similar version of THE black dress, and opened the door to see a bawling Parker standing there. "Parker, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He sniffled and looked up at her with red bulging 'Booth eyes.'

"Daddy said he's taking you out for dinner, but he won't let me come," Parker attached himself to her legs.

"Parker, don't you want to stay here and play with all your cousins?" Bones asked but he shook his head violently.

"I want to go with you and daddy," Parker wailed. She sat down on the bed and pulled him up onto her lap. "He never takes me anywhere he doesn't love me anymore." He sobbed.

Bones smoothed down his hair, "Aw, that's not true, your daddy loves you a lot, and he never stops talking about you. He just thinks you'll be bored if you come with us, were gonna do boring grown up stuff like go to this boring fancy restaurant were you don't get to do anything fun, look at plants, and watch other grownups do boring stuff." Bones said.

Parker wiped his eyes and looked up at her "Really?" He asked. Bones nodded, "Oh ok, I guess I'll stay here with Lara."

"Good idea, now go find your daddy and give him a big hug." Bones said.

Parker jumped down and ran out the door, shutting it on his way. Bones grabbed her hair brush and make up bag and walked barefoot to the bathroom, she had to hide the blue hair for this restaurant. She tried many hairstyles and decided it just wasn't going to work. So she wet it, and dried it into curls. She then applied a small amount of make up before heading back to her room to finish getting ready.

Booth knocked on her bedroom door at seven. Bones opened the door a moment later with her cell pressed to her ear. She invited him in, and sat back on her bed.

"Yes Ange I am wearing the dress…I'll ask." She held the phone away from her red stained lips, "Booth, Angela wants to know if you think the dress is nice," Booth heard Angela scream down the phone, "Sorry incredibly drop dead, take me were I stand sexy?"

Booth was shocked as Bones held the phone to her lips, "I don't know what that means."

"I…um…" Booth stuttered and Bones looked confused.

"You think it looks that bad?" She asked a little hurt.

Booth shook his head violently; "No I think you look very… beautiful" Booth smiled at Bones who smiled back.

"WHAT!" Angela's voice screamed down the phone.

"Ange I've got to go," Bones said still smiling. She hung up the phone and placed it in her small clutch purse. "You ready?" She asked Booth, who was still shocked. She grabbed a pair of black stiletto heels and pulled them on before guiding Booth out of the room.

He finally regained complete control when they got to the front door, "We're going, see you later," he shouted at his mother who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Bye sweetie, have fun, bye Tempe," Julie called.

Bones smiled even though Julie couldn't see her, "Thank you Julie, see you later."

They got into Booths SUV and Booth pulled out of the driveway.

"So, where to first?"

The partners sat a corner table, at the restaurant; both had a meal in front of them. Booth had a chicken Parnassian, and Bones had spinach and ricotta lasagna. They ate in a comfortable silence that one of them would break every so often and they would talk for a few minutes before settling back into silence.

After desert Booth paid the check, despite Bones protesting. They left the restaurant and walked through a nearby park. The ground was covered in a light blanket of snow, and Bones was shivering.

"Here," Booth shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders; she tried to shrug it off.

"I'm fine," she tired to protest but Booth just wrapped it tighter around her.

"You're freezing and I would rather like to keep you alive, you tend to help solve my cases." Booth joked. Bones shook her head at his joke, but accepted he wasn't going to take the jacket back.

"Thank you" She said, "and you know you could solve those cases without me, the rest of the team can do their jobs as well." Bones smiled but Booth just laughed.

An hour later they were sitting in an ice cream parlor, Bones had a strawberry cone and Booth had a hot-fudge-triple-choc-brownie-nut-Sunday. Bones had finished her cone but Booth had only gotten halfway through his Sunday. "Come on Bones," he begged, "just one bite, it won't kill you."

"It might with all the sugar in that thing; you know you really should cut down your intake of sugar." Bones said but Booth loaded up the spoon, "Booth, come on it won't kill you if I don't eat a little…" but she was cut off when Booth shoved the spoon full of the Sunday into her mouth mid sentence. She swallowed and her eyes grew wide, "That is so good," she took another spoon full, shoveling it, very elegantly, into her mouth.

"See I knew you'd like it, now if only you'd try pie." He joked. She rolled her eyes at him, while he smiled at her, "you have a little," he pointed to the corner of her mouth and she tried to wipe it away.

"Is it gone," She asked.

"No" He shook his head. "Here," he used his napkin to wipe away the small spot of hot fudge sauce.

"Thanks," she breathed, looking straight into his eyes. They both leaned in but it Bones who made the first move; she gently brushed her lips softly against his but Booth captured hers completely. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was their first REAL kiss and it was soft, sweet, passion filled and utterly amazing. Booth was the first to pull away, out of breath and panting.

"Wow." Booth said, "What does this mean?"

"This means that Seeley Booth, I like you a lot," Bones smiled. It was the first thing Bones had said that made sense to him in a long time.

"Well Temperance Brennan, I like you a lot too," They smiled at each other. Bones let out a soft giggle before Booth captured her lips once more.

They had decided to go to a late movie before going back to the house, so that they could have a little more time to themselves.

When they got back to the house, everyone seemed to be in bed. Booth walked Bones up to her room to say goodnight. "I had a really nice time tonight," Booth said as he leaned on the doorframe, as Bones walked through it to the room.

"Me to, we should defiantly do this again," she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," He said and Bones closed the door.

They decided they were going to keep their relationship on the hush just for a little while. But little did they know that Booth's scheming nieces where hiding around the corner dying to know what happened. And as soon as Seeley's door shut Lara, Lauren, Brittany & Grace tapped lightly on Brennan's door.

"Hi, I thought you were all asleep," Bones said as she answered the door. The girls quietly slipped into the room, and shut the door before any of them spoke.

"We couldn't sleep we were just dying to know, how was your date?" Lara said excitedly. Bones smiled but denied it being a date.

"Did he take you out for dinner," she nodded, "did he take you to that really good ice cream parlor in town," again she nodded, "did you see a movie?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean it was a date," Bones said but Grace chuckled slightly.

"Come on where Booth's you can't lie to us, we all know. Besides you two totally made out, your lipstick is smeared." Grace smiled and Bones' hand automatically flew up to her lips.

"Ok so it turned out to be a date, but it wasn't supposed to be a date," Bones admitted. They all sat on her bed and started talking; it was 1am when Bones sent them all to bed so she could get some sleep. A few minutes later just as she was about to change there was another knock at her door.

She opened the door and was surprised by her visitor "Booth," She said. They had only gotten home about an hour ago and he said he was going to bed

"I thought they'd never leave, I guess our covers blown then," Booth said. Bones smirked towards the girl's bedroom. "Well Parker may be small but that kid can spread himself right out and I didn't want to wake him so I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight?" Booth asked and she opened the door a little wider to let him in.

"Turn around so I can get changed," She said. Booth turned round and she changed quickly into a pair of navy blue short shorts that were covered completely by her FBI shirt, "Ok you can turn around now." She crawled into bed pulling the covers down for him to get in.

"I didn't mean to sleep with you just in the room," Booth said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You cannot sleep on the floor, and this is your old bed so hurry up and get in, it's cold." Bones laughed. Booth smiled and removed his shirt and pants and slid in the small bed beside her. She snuggled into his chest so she didn't fall out the bed, Booth clapped and the lights went out.

It was the sound of the door shutting and the patter of tiny feet walking across the floor that woke them. "Dr. Bones have you seen my daddy? Grandma said he would be in here" Parker said. Booth stuck his head up from behind Bones, "Hi daddy" Parker said, Grandma says breakfast is ready and if your not down in five she's gonna come up here and drag your butts down there, then she did that smirk you know the one she gives you when I come without something, you know when she knows that mummy didn't pack it." Bones shook against his chest her giggles barley audible as she had her head was pressed into his chest to muffle the sound.

"Alright buddy we'll be down in a minute," Booth said. He waited until the door closed and Bones stopped giggling before he spoke again, "Well their goes our discretion." He said but this caused Bones laughed again.

"Oh come on we technically slept together how were you going to explain that? Sneak out of my room like a guilty teenager?" Bones asked. Booth glared at Bones just she just smiled.

"Come on we better get downstairs before my mum grounds me." He joked as he slid out of bed and pulled on his track pants and his t-shirt. He turned and looked back at Bones who was sitting on the edge of the bed still waking up. He has seen her like this many times but he never thought she looked more beautiful then this moment. He stood in front of her and brushed her lips lightly with his before pulling away, "I'm gonna go shave I will meet you down stairs." He said as place another kiss on her lips and left, Bones just nodded and blinked again.

Within five minutes the whole family was sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast and grilling the partners on their 'not-a-date night out. Booth asked Parker what time he went to bed last night and announced to the whole table. "Daddy slept in Dr. Bones's bed last night," before shoveling another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

This sparked more grilling mostly from the women about what happened. Booth finally came clean about their date and night.

"Seeley I taught you to be a gentleman, not to sleep with a woman on the first date," his mother scolded.

"It is not what you think mum" Booth said "Parker was sprawled over the bed and I didn't want to wake him," Everyone round the table smirked at him including Bones, but Booth wasn't happy and he looked like a little kid about to be grounded.

­­­ Bones retreated to the swing again, there were many questions and she needed time breathe. It wasn't long before Grace found her on the swing, "Escaping the madness, huh?" Grace asked and Bones nodded quietly. "Yeah they are a little full on but I guess that's what you get from such a big family," Grace smiled, and Bones nodded again still staying quiet. "You should get uncle Seeley to take you somewhere during the day. There are a lot of us and I know how crazy it can get around here." Grace said as she walked back towards the house.

Bones was gently swaying on the swing lost in her own thoughts about the past couple of days. Half an hour had past when she felt the swing start to move and she knew exactly who it was, "Booth," she said as he stepped in front of the swing and tugged on her hand until she stood up.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her softly, "I've been waiting to do that all day." Booth smiled and Bones giggled at him. "What?" he asked

"You know you're family know we don't have to hide it." Bones said

"I know but it's a bit weird we have just started this and my parents and my entire family are around and its just feels like I am 16 again." Booth sighed.

It was Christmas Eve and the family was busy with the preparations for the next day's activities. Bones decided she had better phone Angela and let her know what had happened. She made her way to her room and dialed Angela's number.

"Bren sweetie what's up?" Angela asked as she answered the phone.

"Angela I did what you told me I jumped, I ate some of Booth's chocolate sundae and I kissed him." Bones said quickly and held the phone away from her ear just in time for Angela's screams which were still rather loud considering she held the phone at arms length. "Are you done?" Bones asked bring the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Bren, but oh my god. Does this mean that you two are an item now?" Angela asked the excitement evident in her voice.

Bones thought for a moment, "I think so… I mean we haven't spoken about it but I think that he wants that."

"Is it what you want Bren?" Angela asked the excitement replaced with a serious tone.

Bones smiled at her friend's question. "Yes I want it too." The smiled on her face grew wider as the significance of her answer dawned on her. They wanted to be together. "His family figured it out straight away" She told Angela. "But when we were going to bed Parker was spread out on Booths bed and he didn't want to wake him so asked if he could sleep in my bed," Bones explained and Angela laughed filled her ears, "Why are you laughing?" Bones asked.

"Bren, Parker is like three feet tall he can't have been taking up that much room, besides you've seen him sleep, he is impossible to wake up," Angela explained a hint laughter still in her voice. Bones thought back to the time Angela was referring to, Parker has fallen asleep in her office and she had tried and failed to wake him. When Booth arrived he just picked Parker up and carried him out to the car and Parker didn't even stir.

"Why would Booth make it up?" Bones asked.

Angela burst out laughing again, "Because he wanted to sleep with you," Bones shook her head as though Angela could see her.

"No it wasn't like that we didn't have intercourse, we just slept in the same bed and it's not as if it was first time we have." Bones stated. Angela squealed again,

"Angela, do you really have to scream?" Bones asked, irritation in her voice

"Sorry Bren, but you tell me you have slept with Booth before and I'm not supposed to scream?" Angela exclaimed.

Sorry, it's just that every time you scream, I think you forget that you are screaming into my ear" Bones explained.

"Sorry sweetie," Angela said, "So you going to tell me all the gossip? Does his family know where he spent the night?" Angela asked the excitement creeping back into her voice.

"Yes Angela they know he spent the night in my room, Parker found us in bed and told everyone" Bones said

"Oh my god, Parker found you? That is so much better than I could have hoped for" Angela laughed. "What did he say?"

"He said breakfast was ready" Bones laughed. "I need to go now Angela but I will call you tomorrow"

"Ok, bye sweetie" Angela said

"Bye" Bones said as she pressed the call end button.

­­­­­­

* * *

**A/N: ****I am going to have to take a break from this story due to personal circumstance.**

**I am hoping that I will be back in a month or so and ask that you please bear with me. **

**Thank you**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**JJ:P**


End file.
